staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2006
06:10 Don Matteo - Czarna Owca (Don Matteo - La Mela Marcia); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Klan - odc.1091; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Truskawkowe Ciastko - Miłej podróży 4 (Strawberry Shortcake get well adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Niedotrzymana obietnica; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Zaczarowane podwórko 97'; baśń muzyczna kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Maria Kaniewska; wyk.:Barbara Maruszewska, Piotr Sot, Barbara Bittnerówna, Barbara Gołębiewska, Wiesława Kwaśniewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Stanisław Mikulski, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Izabela Dziarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Przestrzenie Banacha; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Serca polskie - Hugo Kołłątaj; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja - transmisja obchodów w Łazienkach oraz ceremonii wręczenia odznaczeń państwowych w Pałacu Prezydenckim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Serca polskie - Izabela Czartoryska; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Marysia i Napoleon 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Gustaw Holoubek, Juliusz Łuszczewski, Halina Kossobudzka, Ignacy Machowski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Anna Ciepielewska, Bogumił Kobiela, Wieńczysław Gliński, Andrzej Zaorski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Serca polskie - August Hlond; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Hotel pod Różami - Koncert Galowy 27. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Serca polskie - Ignacy Jan Paderewski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Serca polskie - Tadeusz Kościuszko; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Klan - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1276; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Serca polskie - Józef Piłsudski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 704; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Serca polskie - Fryderyk Chopin; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bajki Pana Bałagana - O kruku Kraku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Kochaj albo rzuć 116'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tam i z powrotem 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Edyta Olszówka, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika 00:05 Śmierć w Afryce (Any Man's Death) 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Thomas Clegg; wyk.:John Savage, Michael Lerner, Ernest Borgnine; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia 05.45 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (21): Średnia krajowa - serial komediowy 06.10 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (22): Nowy lokator - serial komediowy 06.35 Złotopolscy (765): Próba sił - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Moja polskość - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 07.30 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika 08.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 09.00 Wilczek - film dla młodzieży, USA 1985 10.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - film animowany, USA 2004 11.25 Wydarzenia aktualne 11.30 Gwiazdy w południe: Siódma kompania w blasku księżyca - komedia wojenna, Francja 1977 12.55 Akcja "Bezpieczna majówka" - powrót 13.00 Grizli - film dokumentalny, - Wielka Brytania 2001 13.50 Wydarzenia aktualne 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (767): Wspólny dom - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Wydarzenia aktualne 15.10 Szansa na sukces: Koncert laureatów 2005 (3) - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Wydarzenia aktualne 16.15 Opowieści Szeherezady (2 - ost.) - baśń filmowa, USA 1999 17.45 Wydarzenia aktualne 17.55 Akcja "Bezpieczna majówka" - powrót 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Akcja "Bezpieczna majówka" - powrót 19.05 Kabaret Koń Polski: Wielki sklep w Małym Mieście (1) - program rozrywkowy 20.10 M jak miłość (409) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21.10 Kabaret Koń Polski: Wielki sklep w Małym Mieście (2) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Alibi na środę: Twoja na zawsze Lulu - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 00.20 Śmiertelny przypadek - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 01.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 B-Daman - serial animowany 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:30 Leif Erickson. O chłopcu, który odkrył Amerykę - film animowany reż. Phil Nibbelink, wyk. USA 2000 10:15 Kleopatra - dramat historyczny reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Rex Harrison, Pamela Brown USA 1963 13:25 Projekt: Alf - komedia SF reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Martin Sheen, Miguel Ferrer, William O'Leary, Jensen Daggett Niemcy/ USA 1996 15:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy: Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 20:45 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - komedia reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg Polska 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Nożyczki - thriller reż. Frank De Felitta, wyk. Sharon Stone, Steve Railsback, Ronny Cox, Michelle Phillips USA 1991 00:50 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:50 Playboy special - program erotyczny 02:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:50 Telesklep 07:30 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Otruty chłopak - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:10 Agencja: Fałszywy narzeczony - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 08:45 Czarna owca - komedia reż. Allun Lam, wyk. Man Cheuk Chiu, Qi Shu, Ken Wong, Hoi Lin Chiny 1998 10:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 640 Polska 2003 11:05 Detektywi: Powrót z przeszłości - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:35 Wielkie ucieczki: Lot 747 - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Madej, Wojciech Bockenheim, Radosław Dunaszewski, Polska 2005 12:45 Akcja na Morzu Północnym - film przygodowy reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Roger Moore, James Mason, Anthony Perkins, Michael Parks Wlk. Brytania 1980 14:45 Baterie nie działają - film SF reż. Matthew Robbins, wyk. Hume Cronyn, Jessica Tandy, Dennis Boutsikaris, Elizabeth Pena USA 1987 16:50 Akademia policyjna 7 - Misja w Moskwie - komedia reż. Alan Metter, wyk. George Gaynes, Michael Winslow, David Graf, Leslie Easterbrook USA 1994 18:25 Detektywi: Billboard - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11: Wydział Śledczy: Wspólnicy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 641 Polska 2003 21:30 Szczęki - thriller reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Roy Scheider, Robert Shaw, Richard Dreyfuss, Lorraine Gary USA 1975 00:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/12 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 01:20 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:25 Telesklep 03:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Ten straszny Estreicher 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Program lokalny 9.00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.50 Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Trzej muszkieterowie 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Konstytucja trzeciego Maja - spektakl teatralny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Cetniewie 16.45 Program lokalny 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody (???) 18.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Parlament Europy 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Pogoda 20.55 Na Zamku Królewskim 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Wierna rzeka - dramat hist., pol., 1983 (138 min) 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Pogoda 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Ten straszny Estreicher 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.00 Gminy Mazowsza 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Z archiwum Kuriera 9.00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.50 Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Trzej muszkieterowie 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Konstytucja trzeciego Maja - spektakl teatralny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Cetniewie 16.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.50 Dzieje Warszawy 17.00 Muzyka na żywo 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody (???) 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Podnoszenie ciężarów 19.30 Muzyka na żywo 20.00 Parlament Europy 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Pogoda 20.55 Na Zamku Królewskim 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Tadeusz Kościuszko 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.05 Wierna rzeka- dramat hist., pol., 1983 (138 min) 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Pogoda 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Ten straszny Estreicher 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Kronika 8.00 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 ??? 9.00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.50 Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Trzej muszkieterowie 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Konstytucja trzeciego Maja - spektakl teatralny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Cetniewie 16.45 Kronika 16.50 Koncert Wawelski 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody (???) 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Żegnaj Majowa Jutrzenko 19.00 Godzina słowa Danuty Michałowskiej 19.40 50 lat WSP 20.00 Parlament Europy 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Pogoda 20.55 Na Zamku Królewskim 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Z cukrem czy bez? - wywiad 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.05 Wierna rzeka- dramat hist., pol., 1983 (138 min) 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Pogoda 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Ten straszny Estreicher 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Informacje 8.00 Magazynek 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 ??? 9.00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.50 Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Trzej muszkieterowie 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Konstytucja trzeciego Maja - spektakl teatralny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Cetniewie 16.45 Informacje 16.52 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Diagnoza zdrowia 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody (???) 18.00 Informacje 18.20 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 18.30 Zbliżenia 19.30 Muzyka na żywo 20.00 Parlament Europy 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Pogoda 20.55 Na Zamku Królewskim 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Informacje 22.00 7 minut. Rozmowa dnia 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.05 Wierna rzeka - dramat hist., pol., 1983 (138 min) 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Pogoda 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Ten straszny Estreicher 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 8.05 Pieśni patriotyczne 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 8.43 Pogoda 8.45 Salon - Jan Olbrycht 9.00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 9.50 Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Trzej muszkieterowie 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 11.10 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Pogoda 13.55 Konstytucja trzeciego Maja - spektakl teatralny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w Cetniewie 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 17.05 Witaj, majowa jutrzenko (1) 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Prognoza pogody (???) 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.30 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów 19.25 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 20.00 Parlament Europy 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Pogoda 20.55 Na Zamku Królewskim 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.50 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Witaj, majowa jutrzenko (2) 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.05 Wierna rzeka - dramat hist., pol., 1983 (138 min) 1.25 Kurier 1.40 Kurier sportowy 1.45 Pogoda 1.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.10 Kinomaniäk - magazyn filmowy 6.35 VIP - program kulturalno rozrywkowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Hrabina Cosel - film historyczny, Polska, 1968 11.30 Słomiany wdowiec - komedia, USA, 1955 13.40 Rzeczpospolita Babska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska, 1969 15.45 Zakochani - komedia romantyczna, Polska, 2000 18.05 Wielka Majówka - komedia przygodowa, Polska, 1981 20.00 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową - Za bronią - komedia, Polska, 1970 21.40 Anioł Stróż - komedia, Francja, 1995 0.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Argentyny 1.10 Odlot - program 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn piłkarski 2.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.15 Zakończenie programu 6.35 Telesklep 8.35 Chwila prawdy 9.50 Magiczna skała - film obyczajowy 11.45 Biały kucyk - film familijny, Irlandia/USA 1999 13.45 Ten okropny rok - film familijny, USA 2001 15.45 Pępek świata (8/15) - serial komediowy 16.15 Alf (1/100) - serial komediowy 16.45 Operacja „Kusza" - dramat wojenny 19.10 Pępek świata (9/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 19.40 Alf (2/100) - serial komediowy 20.10 Bez lęku - dramat, USA 1993 22.45 Akta zbrodni (13/22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.15 Sekta 2 - thriller, USA 2002 1.15 Telesklep 1.30 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Z orłem w koronie - Przeciw zniewoleniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Wieści Polonijne 08:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Z dziecięcej estrady. - Leśna przygoda.; program montażowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Kochaj mnie - odc.137; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 "Piękna nasza Polska cała" - śpiewa i tańczy Państwowy Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Benefis - M jak miłość ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Za sławienie Polski i polskości cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja - transmisja obchodów w Łazienkach oraz ceremonii wręczenia odznaczeń państwowych w Pałacu Prezydenckim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc.1058; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Plebania - odc. 421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Za sławienie Polski i polskości - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 95 urodziny Romana Totenberga; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - zespół BABSZTYL; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Przez Wielkopolskę - Manieczki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Wydarzenia 3 maja 1946 roku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Z orłem w koronie - Przeciw zniewoleniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Przez Wielkopolskę - Manieczki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Klan - odc.1058; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 160; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 U pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 70 lat Radia Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1058; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 95 urodziny Romana Totenberga; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku" - Wiosna; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 U pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 7.00 Minisport + 7.10 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Terminal - komedia romantyczna 10.10 Upiór w operze - melodramat 12.35 Tajemnica Galindeza - dramat sensacyjny 15.35 Detektyw Monk 4 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 16.25 Krucjata Bourne'a - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2004 18.15 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 PREMIERA: Królowa Syjamu - film kostiumowy 23.25 PREMIERA: South Park 8 (10) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 24.00 Kinsey - film biograficzny, USA/Niemcy 2004 2.00 Wielki świat 2 - komedia Francja/Hiszpania 2004 3.25 Nienasycenie - film obyczajowy 5.15 Żona Gilles'a - melodramat left|thumb|79x79px 10.30 Gioielli Moderni - M. Banfi 14.00 Mobili - P. Frattini 17.30 Grafiche - A. Orlando 21.15 Dipinti Moderni - F. Boni 1.00 Zakończenie programu (Fine del programma) ??? TV Puls 06:00 Dziedzictwo Jana Pawła II, odc. 2 07:00 Wolność słowa 07:40 Niewolnica Isaura, odc. 31: serial 08:10 Pamiętnik nastolatki, odc. 17: serial 08:50 Psie serce, odc. 2: serial 09:50 Telezakupy 10:30 Program religijny 12:00 Telezakupy 12:50 Knieja 13:15 Zachować dla przyszłości, odc. 5: serial 14:00 D'Artagnan: film 16:00 Don Matteo, odc. 64: serial 17:05 Pamiętnik nastolatki, odc. 18: serial 17:35 Niewolnica Isaura, odc. 32: serial 18:15 Zimna wojna, odc. 9: serial 19:15 Ksiądz Karol Messerschmidt 19:40 EEP – sposób na przetrwanie 20:10 W pustyni i w puszczy, odc. 1: serial 22:20 Heimat pani Hanki 23:00 Globalna herezja: film 01:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne: serial 02:00 Wolność słowa 02:35 Tama HBO 6.30 Ja tak, a oni nie - film familijny 7.55 Tajemnica lotu 323 - dramat obyczajowy 9.25 Wszyscy święci - komediodramat 10.55 Tylko nie miłość - komedia romantyczna 12.35 Warm Springs - dramat biograficzny 14.35 Dirty Dancing 2 - film muzyczny 16.00 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF 16.45 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF 17.30 Dziewczyna z Jersey - komediodramat 19.10 Premiera Piotruś Pan - film familijny 21.00 Quo vadis - dramat historyczny 23.45 Rzym - serial historyczny 0.40 Zły Mikołaj - komedia 2.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 2.35 Niełatwa miłość - dramat obyczajowy 4.10 Dirty Dancing 2 - film muzyczny TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Żadnych granic 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Wydanie II poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:45 Żadnych granic 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Kronika Filmowa TVN24 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, transmisja otwarcia Izby Pamięci Pułkownika Ryszarda Kuklińskiego, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy zagranicznej, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Studio Europa - wyd. specjalne 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 11:15 Transmisja homilii Prymasa Polski kardynała Józefa Glempa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, transmisja obchodów rocznicy Konstytucji 3 Maja, prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 e-life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Inny punkt widzenia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Filmowa Kronika Tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Automaniak 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Biznes z każdej strony, odc. 1 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, odc. 2 18:15 e-life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Żadnych granic 19:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Firma 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Automaniak, odc. 1 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Inny punkt widzenia, odc. 2 20:30 Skrót informacji, Inny punkt widzenia: Wiadomości sportowe 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, odc. 1 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Studio Europa - wyd. specjalne, odc. 2 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny, Wydanie II poprawione 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Dama Pik 23:30 Skrót informacji, Żadnych granic 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, odc. 1 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, odc. 2 00:45 Inny punkt widzenia 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Firma 02:30 Skrót informacji, Biznes z każdej strony 03:00 Skrót informacji, Bez komentarza 03:15 Kalejdoskop tyg. 03:30 Skrót informacji, Automaniak: Wiadomości sportowe 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 04:30 Skrót informacji, Żadnych granic 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 05:10 Inny punkt widzenia Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Górnik Łęczna 08:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Odra Wodzisław 10:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Los Angeles Clippers - Denver Nuggets - play-off 14:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Legia Warszawa 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Tomasz Wójtowicz - magazyn sportowy 19:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Sevilla FC - Getafe CF 22:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 22:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Warszawa - Cracovia Kraków 01:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 03:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Siena - Juventus Turyn 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Osasuna Pampeluna - Real Madryt Canal + Film 05:35 Coronado - film sensacyjny 07:00 Długi weekend - film obyczajowy 08:15 Deser Hotel "Nieskończoność" - film krótkometrażowy 08:30 Podwójna gra - melodramat 10:10 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna - film obyczajowy 11:50 Deser Ostatnie godziny - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Wielkie sumo - piękno tradycji - film dokumentalny 13:40 W stronę morza - dramat biograficzny 15:45 Pamiętnik pisany miłością - film obyczajowy 17:15 Za wszelką cenę - dramat obyczajowy 19:30 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 26 20:00 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny 22:00 Nic śmiesznego - komediodramat 23:35 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny 01:55 Snowboarder - film obyczajowy 03:45 Oskarżony - dramat obyczajowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Edgar G. Ulmer - mistrz filmów klasy "B" - film dokumentalny 09:30 Słodki drań - komediodramat 11:10 Jadą goście jadą - komedia 13:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michael J. Fox - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ciepła woda pod czerwonym mostem - komediodramat 16:05 Strach na wróble - dramat obyczajowy 18:05 Wczoraj i dziś - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 ale hit! Wystarczy być - komediodramat 22:15 Gra o honor - dramat obyczajowy 00:35 Świt - dramat obyczajowy 02:25 Znikąd donikąd - film wojenny AXN 06:00 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 06:50 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 07:40 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 4 08:30 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 09:20 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 22 10:10 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 11:00 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 4 11:45 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 12:35 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 13:25 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 22 14:15 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 15:05 11. godzina 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 15:55 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 16:45 Andromeda 4 - serial SF odc. 5 17:35 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 18:25 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 19:15 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 20:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 8 20:55 W pułapce - film obyczajowy 22:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 23:20 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 8 00:05 W pułapce - film obyczajowy 01:40 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 8 BBC Prime 05:40 Kids English Zone - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 06:05 Czytanki - rysowanki - program dla dzieci 06:20 Robimy książeczki - program dla dzieci 06:40 Sasowie i Wikingowie - program dla dzieci 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 Mądrale - program dla dzieci 08:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 08:35 Regulamin szkolny - program dla dzieci 09:00 Kupić, nie kupić - program dla hobbystów 09:45 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 10:15 Angielski z Ozmo - kurs języka angielskiego 10:40 Come Outside - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10:55 Międzynarodowe przyjażnie Jamajka - magazyn dla dzieci 11:00 Cyferki - program edukacyjny 11:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 12:00 Nasz wspólny przyjaciel - serial kostiumowy 13:00 Zawsze otwarte - serial komediowy 13:30 Szlachetnie urodzona - serial komediowy 14:00 Park zwierzęcy - program przyrodniczy 15:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 15:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 15:45 Mądrale - program dla dzieci 16:00 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 16:20 Kapitan Abercromby - program dla dzieci 16:35 Regulamin szkolny - program dla dzieci 17:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrób na tym pieniądze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 18:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 19:00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 20:00 Rok w ogrodzie Kew - program przyrodniczy 20:30 Worrall Thompson - magazyn poradnikowy 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Australazja - program przyrodniczy 21:50 Potęga przyrody - program przyrodniczy 22:30 Kumarowie spod 42 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Z perspektywy Eve Arnold - program dokumentalny 23:55 Na skraju ciemności - serial sensacyjny 00:45 Lęk - bajki dla dorosłych 01:00 Życie prywatne dzieł sztuki - program dokumentalny 02:00 Ostatnia droga Johna Keats'a - program dokumentalny 03:00 Wallace w Walii - program popularnonaukowy 03:30 Skad pochodzimy, dokąd zmierzamy - program popularnonaukowy 04:00 Ludzie od nieruchomości - magazyn poradnikowy 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 7 06:25 Cud na drugim torze - komedia 07:55 Przyrodnia siostra z innej planety - komedia SF 09:20 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy 11:05 Kawa z gwiazdami: Robert Downey Jr. - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Skrzypek na dachu - film muzyczny 14:25 Płaczki - komedia 16:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Pocałunki - magazyn filmowy 16:45 Cud na drugim torze - komedia 18:15 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy 20:00 Nasza nadzieja - dramat obyczajowy 22:10 Ekrany świata. Premiera Azumi 2 - Miłość albo śmierć - film sensacyjny 00:00 Ocean dusz 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 01:25 Ciało i dusza - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Więzienie pełne namiętności - film erotyczny 04:25 Skradzione dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 10:20 Na szlaku: I.K. Brunel - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 11:45 Maniacy sportów motorowych: Przyczepy motocyklowe - serial dokumentalny 12:10 Podróże na chybił trafił - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:40 Koleje z dawnych lat: W dolinie rzeki Severn - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Po bezdrożach: Pojazdy wojskowe - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Hanoi - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:20 Na szlaku: I.K. Brunel - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:45 Maniacy sportów motorowych: Przyczepy motocyklowe - serial dokumentalny 18:10 Podróże na chybił trafił - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:40 Koleje z dawnych lat: W dolinie rzeki Severn - serial dokumentalny 19:05 Po bezdrożach: Pojazdy wojskowe - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Hanoi - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Obieżyświat: Północne Włochy - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:20 Na szlaku: I.K. Brunel - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:45 Mistrzowie pokera - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:40 Koleje z dawnych lat: W dolinie rzeki Severn - serial dokumentalny 01:05 Po bezdrożach: Pojazdy wojskowe - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Azjatyckie specjały: Ho Chi Minh - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra - baśń filmowa 07:45 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Bezkresne Światy Herberta George'a Wellsa - film fantasy odc. 1/3 11:15 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 14:00 Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra - basń filmowa 15:45 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy 17:30 Bezkresne Światy Herberta George'a Wellsa - film fantasy odc. 1/3 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 20:15 Wyjątkowe zwycięstwo - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 23:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel - film kryminalny 00:45 Ostatni przyjaciel - dramat sensacyjny 02:30 Wyjątkowe zwycięstwo - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Ostatni przyjaciel - dramat sensacyjny HBO 2 06:30 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia 08:05 Letni obóz - komedia muzyczna 09:55 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 1 10:40 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 2 11:25 Medalion - film sensacyjny 12:50 Skarb narodów - film przygodowy 15:00 Seal - koncert 16:05 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa 17:55 Duża ryba - komediodramat 20:00 Statyści - serial komediowy odc. 5 20:30 Wzgórze nadziei - melodramat 23:00 Rzeka tajemnic - dramat sensacyjny 01:15 Król Ubu - dramat obyczajowy 02:45 Intacto - thriller 04:35 Medalion - film sensacyjny Hyper 21:00 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 7 21:20 Java Games - magazyn 21:30 Making of: V jak Vendetta - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Fresh Air - magazyn 22:30 Ściągawki - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 23:00 Klipy - program muzyczny 23:30 Game Play - magazyn 23:45 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 6 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 All Access: Wybryki gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 All Access: Diety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:00 All Access: Złe nawyki gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:30 All Access: Winona rządzi - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:00 All Access: Rozstania gwiazd 2005 - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Miss Seventeen - w pogoni za karierą 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 My Own - show randkowe 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 100% MTV - dawka prawdziwej muzy 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 21:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:30 Miłość jest Ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 Fabulous Life of...: P. Diddy - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:30 Fabulous Life of...: "Gotowe na wszystko" - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Data Videos - teledyski z opisem 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 New Look - program o modzie 20:00 Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 20:30 Hollywood: Sceny miłosne - kulisy fabryki snów 21:00 VH1 Illustrated - dokumenty o gwiazdach produkowane przez siostrzany kanał MTV 21:30 Wczoraj i dziś - przekrój twórczości artystów 22:30 Rock Hits - spora dawka mocnych dĽwięków 23:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 09:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 10:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2-ost. 12:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 13:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera - film dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 15:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 16:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 17:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 2-ost. 18:00 Łowcy mórz: Zatonięcie Wilhelma Gustloffa - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Duchy Bałtyku - film dokumentalny 20:00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: AH-64 Apache - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/14 07:35 Władcy duchów: W poszukiwaniu wielkiego węża - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 08:05 Legendarne samoloty 2: B-58 Hustler - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/14 09:00 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/31 09:25 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 21/31 09:50 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 22/31 10:20 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/31 10:50 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 24/31 11:20 Stulecie: Sława - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 12:15 John Malkovich - film dokumentalny 13:05 Nurkowanie ze śmiercią - film dokumentalny 13:20 Morskie legendy: Tanna, wyspa magicznych kamieni - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 13:50 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Saipan - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 14:45 Ratowanie Dubrownika - film dokumentalny 15:00 George Bush. Wiara w Białym Domu - film dokumentalny 15:55 Derwisze tańczący - film dokumentalny 16:10 Moje miasto: Nowy Jork, Paryż - serial dokumentalny 16:40 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/31 17:10 Stulecie: Polityka przemocy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 18:10 Francuski paradoks - film dokumentalny 18:25 Zielona Brygada: Wielki Brat nad Gujaną Francuską - serial dokumentalny odc. 12-ost. 18:55 Władczyni fal: Zwycięstwa na wszystkich morzach - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 19:45 Mapy brazylijskich miast: Salvador - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Ostatnia szansa lemurów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/14 20:45 Miłosna magia - film dokumentalny 21:40 Koka i kongresman - film dokumentalny 22:30 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/31 23:00 Zielona Brygada: Obóz Canopee - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/12 23:30 Saddam Husajn. Przed procesem - film dokumentalny 01:20 Nigdy nie jest za późno? - film dokumentalny 01:35 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/31 02:05 Pogrzeb - część życia - film dokumentalny Reality TV 06:00 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Powietrzni ratownicy - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Policja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Cisza przed burzą - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Sekrety Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Najdzielniejsi - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Tajemnice czarnej skrzynki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Nieujarzmiona pogoda - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Straż przybrzeżna - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Wyścig - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Casting - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Studenci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice czarnej skrzynki - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Wyścig - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Sekrety Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny TCM 21:00 Słodki ptak młodości - dramat obyczajowy 23:00 Skarb Sierra Madre - dramat przygodowy 01:05 Mogambo - dramat przygodowy TVP Kultura 09:05 Opowieści niezwykłe Ja gorę - film obyczajowy 09:30 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa 11:15 Przyzwoita fabryka - film dokumentalny 12:35 Chopin inaczej - koncert 13:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 13:20 Dwa księżyce - dramat obyczajowy 15:35 Święto przebiśniegu - komedia 17:05 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy 18:30 To musisz być ty - film muzyczny 19:00 Dziennik.pl - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 20:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Głośniej od bomb - film obyczajowy 22:30 Kinoffkino - magazyn 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie - magazyn odc. 22 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Noc artystów - magazyn performance Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kielce z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telemarket z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku